Dr. Smith
Dr. Smith, resident number 76484 (presumably formerly 44484), is one of the very few residents ever to be transferred from Typhon back to Earth. Prior to this transfer he was a resident of Halcyon Tower. Life on Typhon During his time on Typhon, Dr. Smith worked in Halcyon Tower as a researcher with Dr. Abraham and made advancements in topographical and underground mapping, demonstated virtually in the lab. Dr Smith had a certain bad history on Typhon and was considered a risky investment. To mitigate this risk, and unknown to the doctor, a system of chemical dependence was used to keep him in check. What Dr. Smith believed to have been an allergy to protein sources on Typhon was actually a ruse to change Dr. Smith's diet to a custom protein source laced with an unspecified addictive substance as punishment for misconduct. While withdrawal from this substance is difficult but survivable for humans, the protein has also been used to introduce a foreign species to Dr. Smith's system. While this other species is harmless while levels of the addictive substance remain constant, withdrawal from it will trigger a variety of symptoms including confusion, anxiety, agitation, insomnia, hallucinations, frequent muscle spasms, and, finally, extreme hydrophobia. Transfer to Earth After a long time on Typhon, Dr. Smith was reassigned to Research Facility One on Earth and at that point given the 76 prefix to his resident ID number. His transfer was made using the Shuttle Hudson, however this shuttle crashed on it's journey back to Earth. The crash occured near the facility, however on the edge of SPEAKER's broadcast range. Surviving the impact with no injury or concussion, Dr. Smith called out for contact with SAYER, still identifying himself as a Halycon resident despite his transfer, but was instead contacted by SPEAKER. SPEAKER introduced itself to the doctor and dispatched a rescue team. It also took the opportunity to inform him that he will be expected to map the changes that been made to the Rocky Mountain Range due to its impact by the asteroid that became Typhon, and commented that he is likely to be the best candidate they have for that task due to his apparent physical fitness. SPEAKER gave Dr. Smith an update on the changes on Earth since his last time there, despite objections from the doctor. It also informed him that he was near the edge of it's broadcast range. Dr. Smith decided to take this opportunity to leave Ærolith territory, but just prior to leaving the broadcast range SPEAKER stopped him to inform him about the special diet that he required to survive. Despite this, Dr. Smith decided to leave the broadcast range, whistling as he went. In response, SPEAKER broadcasted an all points bulletin, upgrading the rescue team's mission and ordering them to engage Dr. Smith on sight. Trivia * As Dr. Smith was expecting contact with SAYER on Earth and appeared to have no knowledge of SPEAKER, it is likely that he had been on Typhon for many years and originally transferred there before SPEAKER was developed. This is further backed up by SPEAKER saying that it has been a "loooooong time" since he was back on Earth. Category:Season two Category:Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Residents